Traumatized
by vintagetoe
Summary: (Modern Vampire AU) Ruby Rose is a old and powerful vampire with a haunting past. Weiss Schnee is the head of Schnee Jewels Corp. at the age of twenty four, stress and work being stuffed down her throat. The business woman wants the land which the vampire lives, thus their story begins.
1. Chapter 1

The streetlights flickered in the dead of the night and darkness shrouded over the cobblestone ground. The playground that was to the side of the rest area was vacant and the wind pushed the empty swings; the rusty chains that held them up creaked, the sound unpleasant and cringe worthy.

The absence of people wasn't uncommon in such a popular park considering the late time, but it was unusual if the mysterious and familiar character didn't appear for a stroll.

A hooded red cape fluttered in the breeze, a shadowed figure wore it, and their head lay low as they walked quietly down the stone path. They recoiled at the squeaking of the chains, their hearing was sensitive and it felt as if their ears would bleed.

The wind had blew harshly and knocked the hood off the mysterious figure. A short-haired brunette was revealed, the tips of her hair faded into a dark red. She was as pale as a ghost and her silver eyes were filled with wisdom from centuries of living. Her beauty was ethereal, if the area was populated at the moment, all would have stopped and stared.

The woman looked no older than twenty two but looks could be deceiving. She had lived through many eras and had suffered through the loss of many of whom she loved but she still smiled every day and had more compassion than any other living soul.

She was immortal, a supernatural being of which many didn't believe in. Her fangs glinted in the pale moonlight as she marveled at the glowing orb in the dark night sky. She was amazed that even after millennia, the moon always stayed the same.

Her mouth was still agape as she breathed in the fresh air, she remembered when it used to be cleaner and more refreshing. Now it was heavily polluted by modern technology such as cars, newer and bigger factories, and so many other things that she loved to see but hated the toxic effects of.

Her stroll was cut short by a flash of a police car's headlights and she vanished, moving so quick and silent it was as if she was never there.

* * *

Ruby Rose was the core of many rumors that spread around in the city, she often got stares for her rare and alluring looks whenever she visited from her manor just on the outskirts of the metropolis.

Some rumors say she was as old as time, others say she was psychotic murderer who ran the streets at night looking for her next victim.

It hadn't been anything like that though, she solely drank the blood of animals. As repulsive as animal blood was, she found human blood to be even more so. It was tasteless and left a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. Last time she had drank it, she was extremely desperate and she had ended up throwing it all up anyway.

Speaking of the last time she had any variation of human blood, it had been her half-sister's. Sadly, the blonde beauty died centuries ago; half vampires could live for only so long, and her lifespan ended way too early if you asked Ruby.

Her sister, Yang, was the problem child back in the sixteenth century. She had bit into the necks of anyone who interested her just for fun, and it had led to the whole village burning their house down while chanting something about witchcraft. Of course as only a half vampire, Yang's fangs couldn't actually suck blood. Actually it was only a deformation to grow fangs for half vampires, they were basically normal human beings with barely a tinge of superhuman senses.

Yang had tried to suck people's blood anyway while knowing all of this information and all it had done was inflict pain on innocent villagers and later cause both of them to lose their shelter.

Ruby sighed heavily at the memory, a feeling of loneliness crept into her heart and sent a chill down her spine. The brunette could only have so many loved ones die before she would flee into isolation, being friendly enough so that one wouldn't want to hang out with her but would still like her. She couldn't take the loneliness of outliving everyone, seeing new generations and different faces got old and added more sorrow for her; she would just outlive them again. All she had wanted was to die with everyone else she loved.

The vampire walked up to her old manor, the same one she had been living in for a century. It wasn't grand but rather old and plain, the garden was neatly taken care of and was separated into four corners. In the middle, a working fountain rested on a small circle of trimmed grass. The black corroded gates were farther back than where Ruby stood, a long and gloomy path of stone lead straight to them. Said path led to a looping driveway, but there was no need for it since the brunette had never bothered to purchase a car. The vehicles had no use to her, for her speed outran even the fastest car.

The manor itself stood tall and was made from white bricks that looked grayer than anything. Many glass windows lined the outside and the lower ones were complimented with white curtains. There were a few stairs that lead up to the huge front doors with a small walk needed in between.

Ruby stretched and began to climb up the stairs, she walked to the two doors and swung it open. She never bothered to lock it because no one dared to trespass, the rumors made sure of that.

Tired, the trudged up the spiral staircase and made her way to her bedroom. She threw herself into the bed and immediately fell asleep, exhausted from the run home.

That night she had dreamt again of her past, the day her sister had died.

_It was sudden when the door to their small half-timbered house swung open, almost breaking it when a young and energetic blonde ran in with fear evident on her face._

_"Oh sister, forgive me for I have sinned. Again. I may have doomed myself… father and thou also." She shouted with a cracking voice, tears threatening to spill out of her rare lavender eyes as she ran towards her older sister who was currently washing the filthy clothes that Yang had left strewn on the floor._

_Ruby was bemused, immediately dropping the wet clothes on her lap, caring not for her raggedy garments currently being soaked. "What does thou mean?" She remained calm as she asked, scanning her younger sister's face for a clue but found nothing but more panic._

_Yang spoke her first sentence slower than the rest of it all, "Sister, I cannot apologize enough. I have committed a terrible sin for I have bit into the neck of a knight and he has alarmed the others, they are executing me for witchcraft. They do not understand sister." She finished, terrified and anxious for her sister's delayed reaction._

_Ruby stood now, eyes wide as she silently cursed her sister for her foolishness. She had warned the blonde many times before that her fangs were useless and would only cause harm, but now she had inflicted pain on nobility. The older woman grabbed her sister's wrist, asking her if they were currently chasing her; the question was answered with a simple nod._

_"We must escape quickly, before thou are caught." The brunette quickly spoke, dragging her sister along as she grabbed the few coins she kept in a small sack that was hidden under her clothes in a wooden chest._

_"What about Papa?" Yang questioned forgetting her pursuers for an instant._

_Ruby looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, "Papa is a powerful and capable vampire, Yang. He can handle himself. I am positive he will understand that we left for an important reason. Do not worry."_

_Unfortunately they had wasted too much time talking as the knights were already approaching their door, several peasants behind them chanting for bloody murder. The blonde knight Yang had bitten carried a torch and was visibly angered, an evil smirk on his face as he lit the lowly house on fire. Soon, the lowly house went up on flames, the audience stepping back as they sighed pleasantly at the comforting warmth the blazing house emitted. Inside was a different story. Ruby panicked as she held Yang and the coins closely, she was inexperienced and slow, only reacting with a fearful expression._

_Yang pulled out of her sister's tight grip of her wrist and stepped away from the scared woman, her eyes welled up when she realized she was the cause of all this madness. She was hunched over, staring at the floor for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds. A puddle of freshly spilled tears formed underneath the spot her head hung._

_"Sister, I am truly sorry. I can never be forgiven, I have thwarted the small peace we had in our lives because I selfishly believed it was too dull. I must repent for my sins. I love you." Tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks and a bright yet agonizing smile was plastered on her face as she stepped ever so slowly into the fire that was growing by the second, never looking back. Before she had turned Ruby saw something flash in her sister's sad eyes, regret._

_Ruby reached out to stop her before it was too late but somehow knowing, the half vampire slightly shook her head, making the brunette's arm drop just as soon as she had extended it._

_Soon, Ruby's ears were filled a deafening scream. It was full of pain and the brunette's vision was blurred as she clutched her chest, wrinkling her hand-made dress. This wasn't truly happening, she was definitely not currently watching her younger sister burn to her death. Yet, she was hopeless to do anything but watch, weak and now alone._

_Ruby watched in horror as the skin bubbled and boiled and dripped off of Yang's face, bone now visible, her clothes already ash. Burning alive, Yang scratched at her face like it would take away the suffering. The screams were more shrieks now than anything but it stopped and it was as if the pain had subsided and the now deformed girl couldn't physically feel anymore. Silver eyes trailed the now lifeless body as it fell to the floor and Ruby scooted back as far as she could before her back collided with the hot wall, the burning on her back not relevant as she let out a feeble cry, "Yang, no." Her voice shaky._

_She wept as she processed what was really happening, what already happened. Her head in her now flooded hands, back still blazing from the burning wall, nothing mattered anymore. Her little sister who was always smiling and whining and telling senseless jokes was now just an ashy corpse. She would never be stocked up on her sister's toothy and contagious grins again and it was heart wrenching, soul crushing, and hard to accept._

_She slipped into a deep sleep._

_The next day she woke up to birds chirping and rustling trees. The shot up and hoped to see her sister smiling happily at her, disappointed when she realized she was alone and in the middle of a forest. Memories of last night flashed in her mind of her flaming sister and she was already crying, already missing the warm air her sister created. Yearning for her sister's boisterous laugh and stupid jokes to kindly spill into her ears. She knew it wouldn't happen and she sat there, on the dirt, in an unknown forest, beginning to cry again. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't swallow it down, she didn't care about how she got here, she didn't worry about money or shelter or being lady-like right now, all she wanted was her loveable sister back._

_She plopped onto her back with a loud thump and regretted it instantly, feeling the, probably bloody, blisters on it. The vampire let out a sigh and waved it off, knowing that the second-degree burns would heal up easily in a day or two for her. She wiped at the tears and rubbed her puffy eyes, deciding it would be best to explore a little. Just as she stood, she heard a deep and recognizable voice coming towards her. "Ruby."_

_The confused brunette looked up only to meet familiar brown eyes. "Papa." She breathed out, walking over to the larger vampire and embracing him in a tight hug. He was dressed in filthy rags and Ruby breathed in the scent of her last living family member._

_He pulled her close. "I am so sorry I was not there when it happened, I am so sorry I could not save her." He choked out, obviously pained at the loss of his other daughter._

_"It is most definitely not your fault, Papa. I-it is all my fault, I was present at the time and all I could do was watch as..." Her voice trailed off, eyes wide as she remembered the events that took place the previous night._

_He said nothing, only held her tighter but when she looked back up to meet his warm eyes, she was greeted with deadly purple ones. "Pathetic," it was Yang's voice. "What a worthless sister, you allowed me to burn alive, only reaching out a shaky arm. Useless." The voice was filled with disgust and hate. "Did you even care for me? You watched as my skin peeled away, you saw my corpse cremate yet you did nothing."_

_No._

No!

Ruby threw the heavy covers off of her, sweating uncontrollably at the harrowing memory that twisted into a nightmare. After that rueful night, her sister's screams haunted her for months, reminding her of her pitiful state. It had a large toll on her and it made her want to become reliable and fast, valuable to her loved ones. Deep down she knew the avoidable death would always linger in the back of her mind, she was obsessed with what could have been and she was terrified it would distract her from living her endless life even a tad happily. Did she even deserve to be happy?

The silver eyed vampire sighed and shortly began to sob into her dark red pillow, its thickness muffling her petty cries. Even centuries prior to the catastrophe, the intense memory consumed her dreams and reminded her of her greatest failure. Her wailing continued till dusk became dawn but she drifted off into a dreamless sleep; she tossed and turned, still affected from her earlier sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing could wake a vampire faster than the sound of something unusual, really unusual. Something that never actually happens like the very loud footsteps approaching Ruby's front door. The brunette sprung up from her bed and almost tripped as she failed terribly at getting out from under the thick, black cover.

Getting up early wasn't Ruby's forte considering the fact that sunlight burns her skin off. She droned slowly down the stairs and grabbed her yellow and black patterned umbrella on her way to the front door. She didn't care much that her human visitor would think it odd of her to be holding an open umbrella indoors; especially when it wasn't raining outside and she didn't look like she was going anywhere when she still dressed in her pajamas.

Three loud knocks echoed through the large and vacant halls, Ruby kept her slow pace whilst mumbling curses under her breath. "I'm nocturnal, dammit!" She yelled to nothing, knowing that the wooden doors were bulky enough to soundproof anything she said inside the house. It was when three more knocks occupied Ruby's sensitive ears that she became really irritated. She stormed up to the door angrily, umbrella shrouding over her and gripped tightly in hand.

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?" Ruby was practically screaming, her fist was clenched tight, but then her eyes met icy blue ones.

She froze. What else could she do? She just yelled at a ridiculously beautiful woman. Like supermodel or even _goddess_ level good-looks. Ruby wanted to crawl into a ditch and never come out.

Ruby cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry, I'm just really cranky in the morning. That doesn't excuse anything, I was so rude right now. My sincerest apologies."

The woman blinked. "It's entirely okay. I'm the one who suddenly showed up unannounced, but I should let you know it's five o' clock in the afternoon." Her voice was high but smooth and calming.

Ruby's eyebrows shot up into the sky, never to return at this point. Not only did she scream at this gorgeous woman, she definitely seemed like a lazy fool who slept all day. She wanted to scream out into the heavens, "why me, god? Why me?" Then again, she'd probably get a CVS receipt equivalent of a list of reasons sent from above on why this situation _should_, without a doubt, include her.

Contemplating slamming the door on this woman's face or hearing her out and letting go all the mental pain she just experienced to let invite her inside was a very hard decision indeed. For one thing, she wanted to keep looking at this very alluring woman and listen to an explanation as to why she dropped by. On the other hand, how much more of this awkward humiliation could she let herself suffer through? She was a very mentally weak person. Physically, she could kill an entire human army in less than ten minutes without breaking a sweat _and__ still_ be gone from the crime scene before anyone could notice what had happened.

Amazing feats with the physical, honestly.

Then the woman spoke once more. "My name is Weiss Schnee. I have something to discuss with the land owner? Are your parents present?" _Pang_. "Grandparents?" _Pang_. "Perhaps an older sib-" _Boom_.

Ruby blacked out before Weiss could finish the word. The last thing she witnessed was her umbrella dropping and the pain of her skin sizzling. Barely, she could hear Weiss yelling until it just...stopped.

* * *

Her consciousness was restored but she felt like complete and udder shit. Everything was whizzing passed her and it was all unfamiliar. The blurred, sickeningly pink walls, the smudged figures dressed in blue and white, the boring gray tile floors, and the people pushing her on whatever she lied on while yelling loudly.

It was unsettling and it needed to stop. The world was spinning, her eyes were heavy and difficult to keep open for long, and boy, was she in excruciating pain. Ruby tried to speak but nothing came out. Her voice was gone and it hurt too much to even open her mouth. She had not healed yet.

Ruby wasn't healing.

Her breathing became harsher and faster as her eyes widened at the realization, she struggled to get off what she had finally realized was a gurney. She was panicking uncontrollably and she didn't really know what to think, thousands of wild, ridiculous thoughts ran through her head.

"The patient is attempting escape! Sedate her!" A deep voice shouted.

A quick, sharp pain in her arm and it was back to black.

The next time Ruby Rose woke, she was in a hospital room lying in an uncomfortable bed with what was diagnosed as third-degree burns. The entire left side of her face was apparently so hideous that the nurse gagged whenever she looked at Ruby, even though the burns had already been treated and bandaged.

Nothing was more alarming than the fact that it wasn't healing at her usual superhuman speed. She was a vampire; the burns should have cleared up ten minutes after she was out of the sunlight. She was blind in one eye right now; the lack of all her senses running perfectly was unsettling and alien to her.

Apparently, this hospital completely sucked because they never questioned her on her missing pulse or the fact she had no blood whatsoever. Another vampire might work as a doctor here, which would make the most sense. She would put her money on that stone-cold Sage Ayana guy that kept walking in and out without saying anything. He must've been a new one, green hair? Back in her da-. _No, no_. Ruby shook the thought away and examined the hospital room a little more.

The room had mustard yellow walls (which was highly distasteful in Ruby's opinion, yellow was already ugly so why pick an even uglier shade?) and giant windows lines the right ride of the room, giving a decent view of the city. Personally, Ruby didn't think the architect thought the building out very well, considering the possibility of suicidal patients. Her attention was caught, against her will, by the lone white rose sitting in a vase, on a wooden table resting against the windowed walls. It was drooping and sad and it really reminded her of herself.

How did I get here anyway? She wondered to herself.

Clacking heels snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Her eyes trailed up the body of a slightly familiar person until the silver orbs made contact with another pair. That's when Ruby Rose remembered Weiss Schnee. Who was infamous for saying the very few words that caused this entire mess, at least in Ruby's eyes. From collapsing and getting burned by the sunlight to not regenerating, for some unknown reason.

Maybe she needed blood. Ruby could not remember the last time she drank blood, which was a bad sign.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

Ruby laughed but it was short and humorless, "I'm doing just dandy. Third-degree burns, collapsing multiple times, stuck in a stuffy hospital. By the way, when can I leave?" The vampire couldn't remember the last time she was this sarcastic but frankly, she couldn't care less.

Weiss pursed her lips. "You'll be discharged tomorrow."

Ruby repeated the last word, mumbling "tomorrow" over and over again under her breath, she didn't know if she could wait that long. The burns might scar if she didn't drink some blood right now. Well, she assumed it was blood because what else could it have been?

She couldn't imagine living her life with half her face deformed forever. Living for eternity was hard enough, she couldn't do that while being judged and ridiculed wherever she went for centuries to come. She may have deserved it for all the mistakes she made in her lifetime. They forever haunted her.

The memories of everyone's death flashed in her mind for a split second and vanished as fast as it had come. Her one good eye twitched and that one small movement sent a jolt of pain through her entire body.

"Do you have xeroderma pigmentosum?" It was sudden and caught Ruby off guard.

"Excuse me?" She heard a voice but not what it had said.

The white-haired girl bit her lip, "I asked if you had xeroderma pigmentosum. The disease where you can't go into direct sunlight because of sensitive skin. I've thought of every rational explanation for why you would get third-degree burns from the sunlight barely grazing your skin and that seemed to make the most sense." She explained.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and then sighed rather dramatically. "Ah, yes. I have a severe case of, uh, jeer-o-door-a pig-men-toe-sum," the vampire had never heard of that in her entire existence, "that's exactly why I was holding the umbrella indoors and such." She waved her hand around to emphasize her statement, as if that actually did anything.

Weiss made a confused face but it dissolved almost instantly and she nodded somewhat in understanding. Ruby was extremely suspicious of this strangely beautiful woman. She suddenly appears at her door, causes her to faint, and starts asking a bunch of questions as if it was an interrogation.

Perhaps there was a conspiracy that the vampire was the target of, she was a popular topic for the gossip in town. It'd be no surprise. The brunette was going to have to keep a keen eye on her.

"Visitor hours are now closed." A chubby, old nurse entered the room and began announcing that it was Weiss' cue to leave.

As Weiss passed the nurse to exit, she stopped and whispered something to the black-haired hospital worker. The nurse nodded plenty of times until Weiss left the room and then strolled over to the windows. She closed the shade and smiled politely at Ruby. The brunette was too ill at the moment to hear what they had really been talking about, possibly a plan to dispose of her while she was weak.

* * *

The silver-eyed vampire wanted to vomit. She had sloppily sucked out the blood of the chubby nurse and she regretted it. How awful human blood tasted was something she had long forgotten - until now. She had been so desperate for her strength back even if the blood was absolutely wretched and tasted like crap; her burns had not healed at all since she had her fill of the thick, red liquid and she tried to think positive.

Perhaps her body adapted to the animal blood. That must have been it. It was all going to be okay...probably.

Although, now she had no idea what to do with the nurse's body, or the blood splattered on everything in the hospital room. Ruby pushed the corpse off of her and slowly got out of the bed. She tipped-toed around the nurse and toward the window.

The windows were incredibly difficult to open in her frail state. The drenched, light blue curtains made Ruby uneasy even though she was reason they were covered in so much blood. With the moon out and it being pitch black outside, Ruby didn't care as much and started slamming all her bodyweight against the smooth glass. She grunted as she bounced right off each time she ran into it.

Her body wasn't working like it used to. She looked down at the people entering the hospital and clenched her jaw. Something was wrong and she needed to figure out what. Immediately. Which meant she couldn't stay here another second.

Then the idea struck her; she whistled.

It took several minutes but thousands of bats appeared and they flew straight in her direction, flapping their small black wings. She moved away from the windows and watched as they got closer and worked together to shatter the glass.

Ruby sighed out of relief and turned herself into a bat, although it was unclear when she would spontaneously transform back in her current physical state.

Signal Hospital was definitely going to be on the news the next morning.

After landing back home, the first thing Ruby did was shut and lock the rusty, black gate that led to her house. Then, she chained it. Then chained it again just for reassurance. She was definitely going to block the gate off with the first giant boulder she saw after she got better.

Speaking of getting better, she grabbed three animal blood packets out of her fridge and sucked them dry. There was no immediate change so she decided to wait it out by resting on her bed.

An hour passed before she drifted off into a terrible sleep.

* * *

The TV blared. "Ruby Rose, the city's recluse, has gone missing from her hospital room. The room was discovered to be abandoned late last night. A nurse, Brenda Fespa, was found murdered inside the room. The windows were shattered which must have been Rose's way of escape. All signs point to the twenty-two year old woman but what was her motive?" The newscaster finished and transitioned on to another news topic.

Ruby shut her TV off and looked out her bedroom window. The trees were shaking harshly as heavy rains poured down and soaked everything. The cloudy skies protected her skin from burning from the sun any more than it already had last time. From the distance she saw some type of vehicle pull up at her gate. She was right to have locked and chained it shut.

People were looking for her because she had killed for blood so recklessly, it could have been anyone. The cops, a news van, even an angry relative of the deceased. It wasn't though.

The person that came out of the white car wasn't any of those things. It was Weiss, the first visitor Ruby had in ages, here for another visit apparently. She returned for whatever reason and was now scratching her head while peering through the barred gate. Weiss was very obviously looking for a way inside. She rattled the chains and moved them around. At some point the white-haired woman tried picking the lock with a bobby pin which was highly entertaining. It was apparently the first time she had ever even attempted to pick a lock and it was hilarious because all she was doing was wiggling the bobby pin around with a determined face.

Weiss gave up and started to call out for Ruby. It was startling to the vampire that this woman was so persistent and somehow knew her name. What had she wanted from Ruby? Was it about the murder or the thing she stopped by for last time? Least to say, Ruby was curious.

In this weak state would Ruby really risk letting a potential threat inside her home? Especially when that potential threat started all of this.

The answer was clear when she was already outdoors and inching toward the gate in the far left corner. The rain was much worse than it appeared from the window and it only took several seconds before Ruby was completely soaked. Puddles were unavoidable and the end of the vampire's pajama bottoms were soggy like left out cereal. The feeling of it continuously hitting her skin made Ruby cringe with each step taken.

The worst part about being in the rain was her bandages, the rainwater had seeped right through and her burns were currently aching. It felt as if the left side of her face would peel right off and that was a puke-worthy thought. That was an event to take place in a horror movie. She wanted no part of that, thank you very much.

When Ruby finally reached the gate, Weiss' mouth opened but no words came out. The brunette dropped the heavy chains to the ground with a thud and clank, then went on to actually unlock the gate.

"Weiss, what brings you here?" Ruby asked casually as if she didn't murder anyone last night.

"You definitely should not be out in the rain in your condition."

"Hey, you were the one calling me out."

The Schnee sucked her teeth and held up a finger indicating to wait before getting back inside her car and driving through the opening. She gestured for Ruby to get in, which elicited a narrowing of the eyes from the vampire. Ruby did eventually get in and Weiss parked right in front of the house.

"Okay, okay. First thing's first. Did you actually kill that nurse?"

"No." She lied smoothly.

Weiss clapped her hands together, "okay good. That's good. Good. Fantastic. I'm not going to ask about the hospital room windows. We need to talk business."

Ruby lifted an eyebrow. "...uh. Sure? Let's go inside. Would you by any chance know how to change a bandage?"

A striking laugh followed by a small, "yes."

They went inside the house and Ruby had noticed that her umbrella was placed in the corner beside the front door. She hadn't seen that when she returned from the hospital. It was a small gesture but the vampire appreciated it nonetheless.

After Weiss changed Ruby's bandages while making several faces of disgust, they sat on opposing sofas in the living room. One was black and the other, to no one's surprise, red. Awkward silence took over the situation until Ruby offered tea which the white-haired woman quickly declined.

"You live here all alone?" Weiss asked.

A simple nod before Ruby directed her attention to the burning log in the fireplace. She felt as if she knew where this was going.

"So you own the entire property, is that right?" Weiss was here to talk business, not ask her about her family and where they had gone and why they had abandoned her. Even if she was curious.

Another nod for an answer, Ruby definitely knew where this was going and she didn't like it at all.

Weiss looked, more or less, shocked, as if asking herself how a twenty-two year old woman could possibly own all this land, especially when she apparently slept until five o' clock in the afternoon. Her look dissipated as she spoke. "I would like to purchase the land from you."

A pause followed by a shake of the head.

"Wait, hold on. Name any price and I won't hesitate to give it to you."

Ruby looked as though she was thinking. "Fifty million dollars in cash?" She asked.

"Done." It was immediate, no hesitation.

A smile appeared on the vampire's face. "Wow, I just wanted to see if you'd accept that. I don't actually want your money. I have money and quite a lot of it too obviously, if I can own all this land and not work. I like this mansion, my family," actually just Ruby, "has owned it for centuries."

Weiss sighed, "I need the area. I'm trying to expand the company offices and right outside the city would be perfect. I'll double the fifty million."

Ruby made a mental note to google said company later. Then, a shake of the head followed by a "nope."

Cyan eyes glared into silver and Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, definitely annoyed at Ruby's lack of consideration.

"I'll be back tomorrow, it's getting dark." Weiss said and left without another word.

Ruby stood by the door waved goodbye as her visitor went inside her car and drove off. She slammed the door and leaned her head against it.

"Please don't." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

The business woman had truly stuck to her word. She did in fact visit the next day, and the next, and the next. Each time, Ruby declined her offer no matter how much she increased her price.

At some point, it became routine. Exactly five o' clock every day, Weiss would knock on the door and Ruby tumbled her way to answer it. Ruby stopped waking up after about a week and just kept the door unlocked, scribbling a little note so Weiss could let herself in. She also put a P.S. to tell her that _yes_, her answer _was _still no.

The vampire had still not found an explanation for her sudden pause in regeneration. For now, she was blind in her left eye and the left side of her face was terribly scarred. She sort of looked like Deadpool without a mask, which she took a small amount of pride even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Even so, it was a nuisance.

All of this could be directed back to that dreaded, beautiful woman and her stupid questions. Ruby sighed into her pillow and rose from her bed. She looked out her bedroom window to see Weiss pulling up. "Right on time as usual." She muttered.

Occasionally she did wake up around five; her body had gotten used to it because of Weiss' constant rapping. It was very annoying because it was still bright out at five. Too bright for Ruby's liking.

She stripped and carelessly threw her clothes somewhere behind her. After changing into a dark red button-up shirt and tucking it into her black skinny jeans, she trudged down the stairs. Grabbing her umbrella first and allowing it to shroud over her, she opened the front doors before Weiss could rip off her new note again and knock anyway.

Weiss took a step back in surprise.

"Wow, it's Weiss Schnee. Owner of Schnee Jewels. What a surprise." Ruby said in a deflated, sarcastic tone while clapping her hand lightly to her right cheek and having her mouth stay in an 'O' shape.

Weiss stifled a laugh and directed her attention to Ruby's bandages. "Can't you take those off now?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, but y'know I'm kinda hideous under them so... I'd prefer to just keep them there for the rest of my life."

Weiss looked at her sympathetically, remembering when she changed Ruby's bandages for her. "It's really not that bad. You're still beautiful."

If she still had blood to spare, Ruby's cheeks would have looked like two big glowing cherries. She kept on a poker face and shrugged while inviting Weiss in, stepping aside to let her pass through the doorway. "My answer is still no, by the way."

Weiss scoffed as she entered. "Do you think that's the only reason I visit you, my dear, dear friend Ruby?" She said as she lay a hand on her chest in fake hurt.

Ruby made a face as she shut the door behind Weiss and stalked off into the kitchen. She rested on one of the gray barstools and immediately began twirling around. "Well, if you aren't here about the deal, what are you here for?"

The white-haired woman looked anywhere but at Ruby. She sat on a white chair that was tucked into the small, square, black table and crossed her legs. Weiss cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling as if an answer was scrawled up there for her to recite.

The silence was answer enough.

"Listen here, Schnee. I'm not giving thee - _you_ my land because it's _mine_ and I _own_ it and I said _no_ multiple times! I don't want thy - _your_ stinky money because I have my own stinky money. I like my house and I'm not giving it to thou - _you_ just so thou - _you_ can build some boring offices. How could I live with myself knowing that this beautiful, old, family mansion would be torn down for some generic skyscraper? Huh? How could I live with myself?" Ruby was out of her seat now and poking a finger into Weiss' forehead.

Although Ruby sometimes slipped up and spoke like Shakespeare, she always adapted to the newer generations pretty quickly. It was rare, but on occasion the vampire would use sixteenth century talk, it happened _way_ more often when she was angry.

Weiss stared at the finger, which was being practically embedded into her head, cross-eyed; she was left without a response.

Maybe Ruby's phrasing was a little harsh but the other woman just wouldn't give up, she kept returning with a higher price each time. It's kind of suspicious when you live in isolation for two-hundred years and suddenly some random business lady comes offering up big bucks for your home. Who knows, maybe it was all some ploy to make Ruby let her guard down. That wouldn't surprise the vampire.

"Respect your elders." Weiss said, pushing the finger off of her forehead.

"Ha, I should be the one-" Ruby stopped herself and ran her fingers through her bicolored hair.

"Should be the one who what?" Weiss asked while leaning forward with narrowed eyes.

The vampire shook her head, "forget it."

Weiss leaned back against the chair with a loud, dramatic sigh. "I'll be back tomorrow." She stood up but froze as Ruby spoke.

"Don't waste your time."

* * *

The scars were ugly. It wasn't just a simple, charming line like the one Weiss had over her left eye. The entire area looked like mush glued to her face. Plus, her own left eye would never open again, the skin had burned and melted over it. Even if it had miraculously opened, she would still be blind as a bat in that eye. Well, she was sort of a bat. Not the point.

She wrapped the bandages back around her head and eye, and closed the bathroom light on her way out. This was an absolute bother, there had to be a reason for her regeneration ability having just stopped doing its job. Ruby needed to find another vampire.

An image of a heavily tattooed man flashed in her mind. Sage Ayana. Although, he was a doctor at the hospital where she had murdered a nurse, she'd have to try her luck. The moon was out so it would be harder to recognize her in the dark, and she was safe from the dumb sun.

It was when she opened the doors to leave that she was blinded by flashing lights. Two men in police uniforms walked up her front steps and forcefully grabbed her, cuffing her hands behind her back. "Ruby Rose, you are under arrest for the murder of Brenda Fespa."

Apparently, her luck completely sucked because she couldn't even make it out of her house without being interrupted.

She didn't have time for this. The vampire had gotten her superhuman strength back while sleeping all week and she was about to snap their necks if they didn't release her.

"Actually, _actually_ that wasn't me. Some psycho came into the room and murdered her so I jumped out of the window and ran." She tried to use her words first, violence is always her second option.

"Tell it to the judge." The scrawny, dark-skinned officer said while gripping her arm tightly.

"_Tell it to the judge?_ That is so cliché." Ruby commented, not helping her case at all with back talk they surely would not appreciate.

The other man, a big brute of a cop, scowled at her and began pushing her to move forward. Yeah, no, Ruby wasn't having this. In one swift motion she flipped both cops in the air. The bigger one tumbled down the stairs while the other grunted as he hit the ground.

The thin officer lying on the ground tried to reach for the radio residing on his shoulder. Before he could even wish to touch it, Ruby crushed the black box under her foot. He screamed loudly in pain as her foot pressed down on his shoulder and into the hard concrete.

She bent down and stared him in his fear-filled light brown eyes; her own had turned a terrifying, glowing red while her sclera became as black as night. Razor sharp fangs shot out as she snarled and hissed at the terrified cop.

This was the second time she had drank human blood and she didn't like that it was becoming a habit, because again, human blood tasted like dirty diapers. No one wants to voluntarily eat a baby's dirty diapers. She still had urges to drink the blood if she smelled it.

As she sucked the disgusting blood out of the groaning cop, the shot of a gun echoed. She dropped the officer's corpse in confusion and turned around to find the other cop staring at her in disbelief, she felt around her back until a hole was discovered. Ruby picked out the small bullet and nonchalantly discarded it. The cop dropped his gun in fright and began running to his car. Ruby watched as he began to drive off, she could hear his heavy, uneven breathing from where she was.

He was about to alert his pals back at the police station and fumbled to get the radio off his shoulder. Ruby couldn't have more of these annoying guys showing up, at least not now. The brunette woman disappeared, leaving only red rose petals behind.

She stood only a few feet from the speeding vehicle now, the headlights and mixture of red and blue blinded her but didn't affect her motive. Ruby could, barely, see the cop lean forward. No doubt increasing the acceleration and adding more pressure to the gas pedal. A few seconds passed before the police car slammed into her body but she was left unscathed, the same could not be said for the officer whose head collided with the windshield and shattered the entire thing. "This is your own fault," she said in a whisper as she walked around to the driver's side, "you should have just let me go."

Ruby swung open the car door and pulled the shirt on the officer to get a look at the golden name tag pinned to his right breast. "H. X. Junior, huh? You didn't look like a Junior."

She was talking to no one. He was dead, shards of glass were stuck deeply into his head. Trails of the thick, red liquid trailed down where each piece of glass was implanted. It trickled down until the blood dripped onto the dashboard of the car. A puddle formed under his head and slowly expanded until it fell onto his lap. Officer Junior's eyes were open wide in shock and his mouth hung open, letting a trail of blood find its way inside

* * *

Any evidence that police were ever at her home was destroyed and Ruby was on her way to annoy a pampire (a baby vampire, mix vampire with Pampers, what do you get? A pampire). This Sage Ayana may or may not be a vampire but Ruby was ninety-three percent sure that he was one. The other seven percent was currently being ignored by the brunette.

She had turned into a bat because there was no better disguise at that point. Her wings flapped up and down as she hovered in front of each window hospital trying to find a glimpse of green hair. There sure we're a lot of windows.

It was after peering through about fifty windows that she spotted him. To her annoyance, the window was shut and the next open one was quite far down. She hadn't had much of a choice so she zipped through the window and ignored the shocked looks of elderly patients. Bats weren't usually in the city.

She stopped flying and landed on the dusty ground so patients and workers couldn't spot her as easily. Much dodging was involved as she made her way to Sage as she evaded the many giant feet that had almost crushed her.

When she passed by an empty room with the lights shut off, she went inside and turned back. Now she needed to hide her face. Her best bet had been the surgical masks. She snapped on one of the small blue masks and scurried out of the room, speed walking to her moving goal.

"You. Ayana." He hadn't reacted, which was a bad sign because vampires typically had a heightened sense of hearing.

"Ayana!" She whisper-shouted as she pushed passed several doctors and nurses.

The green-haired man stopped and turned around, meeting eyes with Ruby. Sage had very intense yellow eyes, it was a dead giveaway to his vampirism. Knowing that it was practically confirmed that he was one left a small smile on Ruby's pale face.

She dragged the man to a unoccupied room and shut the door.

"Listen, you're a vampire right?" She asked

He raised his eyebrows, "no."

Ruby made a face expressing how much she didn't believe him. "Yeah okay, whatever, pampire. You're a doctor and a vampire. That has to count for something. I haven't been regenerating, obviously." She gestured to the bandages. "Do you know why?"

Sage furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Have you perhaps been near moonstone silver?"

"What the hell is that? We don't get harmed by silver, you dunderhead." Ruby said, pointing a finger into his chest. Finger-pointing was another habit that she had picked up recently.

"Moonstone silver is completely different. It has a weird effect, if any vampire is close to it for even a second, it completely stops their healing process for hours. If it's been this long since you've regenerated, you must be around it often. Though, it's a very rare element."

Ruby had squinted her eyes and left her mouth open, a slight confused expression on her face. Sure she was a very, very old vampire. Born a vampire too, but she hadn't really researched on vampires. Hundreds of years in isolation, wasted on sleeping and crying. God knows what else.

Sage had caught Ruby's attention once again. "Another possibility is you touched a Silver One. Those born with moonstone silver in their bloodstream. That is one in a billion. Which would leave about seven of them, who even knows if they are alive right now. I've heard that the S-"

Sage fell onto the floor face-first, blood poured out from his head and formed a puddle around his lifeless body. "_Shit!_" Ruby yelled in surprise.

She flipped his body over, right side up. Ruby picked out something protruding from his skin, her fingers dug into the freshly made hole in his head. Her bloody index finger and thumb held onto a small piece of copper. A bullet.

Luckily, Sage wasn't dead. He just needed time to heal but unfortunately the bullet had gone straight through his head; it could take hours for him to wake. He really was a pampire if he still had blood. Probably only a few weeks or a couple days as a vampire.

Or he was human.

There was no way, not with his knowledge on vampires anyway. She started to think the worst and inspected his wound again, looking for any signs of it disappearing. It obviously wasn't fading, it had only been a minute or so.

She couldn't stay here with his unconscious body. Someone will, sooner or later, come in here and she'll be pinned for another murder. One she didn't even commit this time! That reminded her, who had shot Sage? Why had they done it? It had to be someone who didn't know he was a vampire or else they wouldn't have used a normal copper bullet.

All the answers were in the pampire's smart head but he was a little busy at the moment to take any questions. Ruby had no other choice but to take him to her house, but she had to clean up all the blood first.

There was no cleaning supplies. Not even a rag. The only things in here were bandages, gauze, surgical masks, gloves, and a couple napkins, some slightly used. She had enough common sense to use the napkins first, then the gauze, then the bandages, and as a last resort she used the masks and gloves. There sure was a lot of spilled blood.

"Geez Sage, bleed less." She muttered as she wiped sweat from her forehead, leaving blood smudged in its place.

After much scrubbing, there was only little sign that someone had lost a lot blood here. No one would really suspect anything if they found blood stains considering it was a hospital.

Ruby picked up Sage's limp body, she struggled to lift him. She lowered him slowly and removed the long, white coat that was making it much more difficult to carry him, then tried again. He wasn't heavy, just big, bulky, and in the way of her field of vision. She managed by throwing his body over her shoulder, but boy was he tall. His feet still touched the ground.

The vampire sighed and jumped out the window, running home at incredible speeds and arriving at her mansion in record time. If Sage Ayana never woke up, leaving Ruby stuck without regeneration, she was basically human. She'd be able to die. "That's not so bad." She said to herself, although she didn't really believe that.


End file.
